1936 in literature
The year 1936 in literature involved some significant events and new books. Events * Life magazine is first published. * The Carnegie Medal for excellence in children's literature is established in the UK. New books *Eric Ambler - The Dark Frontier *Henry Bellamann - The Gray Man Walks *Gottfried Benn - The Trainee Man *Arna Wendell Bontemps - Black Thunder *Elizabeth Bowen - The House in Paris *Carol Ryrie Brink - Caddie Woodlawn *Edgar Rice Burroughs - Tarzan's Quest *James M. Cain - Double Indemnity *Morley Callaghan - Now that April's Here and Other Stories *Karel Čapek - War with the Newts *John Dickson Carr **''The Arabian Nights Murder'' **''The Punch and Judy Murders'' (as by Carter Dickson) *Willa Cather - Not Under Forty *Louis-Ferdinand Céline - Death on the Installment Plan *Agatha Christie **''The A.B.C. Murders'' **''Murder in Mesopotamia'' **''Cards on the Table'' *Robert P. Tristram Coffin - John Dawn *John Dos Passos - The Big Money *William Pène du Bois - Otto at Sea *Daphne du Maurier - Jamaica Inn *Walter D. Edmonds - Drums Along the Mohawk *William Faulkner - Absalom, Absalom! *Margaret Flint - '' The Old Ashburn Place]'' *Aldous Huxley - Eyeless in Gaza *Winifred Holtby - South Riding *Arthur Joseph - Dark Metropolis *Jonathan Latimer - The Lady in the Morgue *Andrew Lytle - The Long Night *Margaret Mitchell - Gone with the Wind *John A. Moroso - Nobody's Buddy *Ellery Queen - Halfway House *Ayn Rand - We the Living *Arthur Ransome - Pigeon Post *Israel Joshua Singer - The Brothers Ashkenazi *John Steinbeck - In Dubious Battle *Rex Stout - The Rubber Band *Phoebe Atwood Taylor **''The Crimson Patch'' **''Out of Order'' *S. S. Van Dine - The Kidnap Murder Case *Ethel Lina White - The Wheel Spins (later The Lady Vanishes) New drama * W. H. Auden and Christopher Isherwood - The Ascent of F6 * Bertolt Brecht - Round Heads and Pointed Heads * Noël Coward - Tonight at 8:30 and Present Laughter * Federico García Lorca - The House of Bernarda Alba (written) * Clare Boothe Luce - The Women * Terence Rattigan - French Without Tears * Irwin Shaw - Bury the Dead Poetry *T.S. Eliot, Collected Poems 1909–35, including "Burnt Norton", first of the Four Quartets Non-fiction *John Dickson Carr - The Murder of Sir Edmund Godfrey *Carl Gustav Jung - The Idea of Redemption in Alchemy. *John Maynard Keynes - The General Theory of Employment, Interest, and Money *C. S. Lewis - The Allegory of Love *Edwin Muir - Scott and Scotland *Olavi Paavolainen - Kolmannen valtakunnan vieraana Births * January 10 - Stephen Ambrose, controversial historian (d. 2002) * January 22 - Joseph Wambaugh, author * February 18 - Jean M. Auel, Earth's Children author *May 23 - Ian Kennedy Martin, scriptwriter * June 23 - Richard Bach, Jonathan Livingston Seagull author *June 24 - J. H. Prynne, poet * July 22 - Tom Robbins, novelist * August 24 - A. S. Byatt, novelist *September 20 - Andrew Davies, TV and film writer * October 5 - Václav Havel, dramatist and first president of the Czech Republic * November 17 - John Wells, satirical writer and actor (d. 1998) * November 20 - Don DeLillo, United States novelist * date unknown - Duff Hart-Davis, biographer and journalist Deaths * January 18 - Rudyard Kipling, British writer (b. 1865) - Nobel prize for literature (1907) * March 16 - Marguerite Durand, journalist * April 30 - A. E. Housman, poet (b. 1859) * June 11 - Robert E. Howard, American fantasy writer (suicide) * June 12 - M. R. James, writer of ghost stories (b. 1862) * June 14 - G. K. Chesterton, author (b. 1874) * June 14 - Maxim Gorky, dramatist (b. 1868) * August 15 - Grazia Deledda, Sardinian writer - Nobel prize for literature (1926) * August 19 - Federico García Lorca, dramatist and poet * November 12 - Stefan Grabinski, "the Polish Poe" * December 10 - Luigi Pirandello, dramatist and novelist (b. 1867) * December 28 - John Cornford, Communist poet Awards * Carnegie Medal for children's literature: Arthur Ransome, Pigeon Post * James Tait Black Memorial Prize for fiction: Winifred Holtby, South Riding * James Tait Black Memorial Prize for biography: Edward Sackville West, A Flame in Sunlight: The Life and Work of Thomas de Quincey * Newbery Medal for children's literature: Carol Ryrie Brink, Caddie Woodlawn * Nobel Prize for literature: Eugene Gladstone O'Neill * Pulitzer Prize for Drama: Robert E. Sherwood, Idiot's Delight * Pulitzer Prize for Poetry: Robert P. Tristram Coffin: Strange Holiness * Pulitzer Prize for the Novel: Harold L. Davis - Honey in the Horn External links * Category:Years in literature Category:History of literature Category:Literature by year